Coming Out- Rewritten
by TeagieDog
Summary: Revamped story from 2012. Ron tries to figure out how to tell his best friend "I love you" Rated T for kissing


Took a break from Memorable (which is a fab Dramione fic y'all should check out!) to rewrite a story from 2012 I thought had promise. Enjoy~!

* * *

I'm in love with my best friend. Finally admitting it to myself is exhilarating. I'd been guessing at it for months, but finally, fully, wholly realizing it as a fact left me with such a feeling of relief. A new sense of grief and anxiety falls over me though as it sinks in further. _I'm in love with my best friend._ How am I going to tell the most beautiful person in the muggle and wizard world combined 'I love you'? I can hardly talk about normal things, I'll never be able to articulate anything that resembles my feelings.

Those eyes shine like stars every time they look at me. Two bright beacons in the night sky, singled out beyond all others as the brightest and most radiant in the sky. That voice like a softly falling silken waterfall speaks and I vaguely hear its owner ask, "Ron, are you okay?" I nod my head as I gaze that those perfect, plump, pink lips, beginning to blush as I daydream about them.

Daydreaming about kissing them. Caressing them with my own lips, my own tongue. Fighting back and forth for dominance, tongues dancing back in forth in a delicious waltz I'd never want to end. Me giving in to those glorious, glistening starlight eyes, allowing the other's tongue to caress mine gently, softly, lovingly, making me moan and shudder as it explores every corner and crevice of my mouth. I shudder for real as my imagination gets the best of me.

"Ron?" I'm awoken from my daydream and open my eyes to see my love staring at me with an odd face. "Ron, are you okay?" I gulp and nod, ignoring the fact that I was imagining having a full out make out session right there on the table.

"Okay…, well, pay attention. If we don't finish this report Snape will have our heads, and we've still got six inches left to write."

I nod, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to get my potions book." I say. I glance back and swear I catch those gentle eyes following me. The fair skin on that pretty face blushes, realizing that I've noticed. I smirk to myself as I make it up the stairs and grab my book. Maybe telling won't be so difficult after all. I slide down the banister of the staircase and land… okay, not so gracefully in all honesty, but it did get a good, beautiful laugh out of my best friend.

Eyes are downcast as I sit back down across the table. This is the best time to speak up, I decide. "Harry," I begin, "I'm in love with you." I break the news in what's honestly not the most elegant of ways, but it causes his beautiful, shining, emerald eyes to flit up and catch my own gaze. It holds for a moment before the tension finally breaks.

I grab the front of his sweater and pull him across the table to me, onto my lips. His hands go to tangle in my hair, pulling lightly as he kisses back passionately. I love it. The kiss is heated and full of fiery passion from both of us. A build-up of years of secrecy, secret feelings that are finally being released in one, wonderfully glorious moment. My tongue works at his, gently caressing it. I hear him moan with his wonderful, velvet voice, purring my name.

A moment later we break apart, panting. I look him deep in his eyes I love so much, getting lost and distracted in them. He takes this chance to swoop in and take the upper hand, kissing me again. His tongue grabs mine immediately, making me moan like he did. I run my hands through his soft, messy locks and pull him closer- as close as I can over the table separating us, that is. He's had plenty of practice, and while it saddens me to think I'm not his first, he's still mine and that's better than anything. He runs one hand up and down my back; with the other he cups my cheek gently as his tongue continues to explore my mouth. I fight with my own tongue, earning dominance back. I feel a hard surface beneath me, realizing we've fallen to the floor. I flip over so I'm on top of Harry. I hover there above him, planting tiny, fluttery kisses all over his face and neck.

"I love you," I whisper and he smiles.

"I love you, too," he whispers back.

My best friend is in love with me, and there's not a better feeling in the whole world.


End file.
